The present invention concerns an improved device for representation of condylar motions of a patient and their correct simulation, including models of sets of teeth, to determine the required corrections to the biting surfaces in order to obtain an ideal occlusion.
In dental therapeutics, numerous models and devices are known--for example out of the 1961 by Mosby & Co published volume "Modern Gnathological Concepts" written by Victor O. Lucia--which serve the purpose of representation and reproduction of a patient's habitual occlusion and shall correct the patient's functional and occlusional disturbances by correcting the biting surfaces profiles of the teeth on the upper and the lower jaw. But the therapist knows that all those models and devices either are very complicated to operate and/or produce results of which the practical analysis is very consuming. In addition to that, ordinarily no subsequent correction to the positioning of the biting surfaces of the upper and the lower jaw teeth can be made on the model in order to balance out mounting errors or expansion errors of plaster. Further, often separate devices are used for representation on condylar motions of a patient and their reproduction, which makes the reproducibility of measurements and motions uncertain, if not even impossible.
These disadvantages have largely been eliminated by Weber's developed articulator according to CH-PS No. 437 629 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,020) as well as his further development according to CH Pat. No. 604 675 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,387). This device allows for the first time to adjust the three-dimensional relation between the lower jaw and the upper jaw and the movements of the lower jaw with an appropriate recording of the marginal movements, which is achieved by a pertinent pantograph in connection with an adjustable control foot. With these known devices by Weber, for the first time the whole set of problems around the "centric registry" can be solved satisfactorily.